Río: papeles cambiados
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: Mi 2º versión de la película de que hubiera pasado si Perla hubiese sido la domestica y Blu el salvaje, pero solo eso cambia, Perla aun vuela y Blu aun no.
1. Chapter 1

**Lista de personajes:**

**-personajes de la película**

**perla **- guacamaya azul spix

**blu **-guacamayo azul spix

**nigel **- cacatúa galerita (antagonista)

**linda **- humana

**tulio **- humano

**rafael **- tucán toco

**marcel **- humano

**nico **- canario amarillo

**pedro **- cardenal de cresta roja

**fernando **- humano

**eva **- tucán pico iris

**-personajes nuevos**

**andrew **- guacamayo azul spix

**riggs **- guacamaya azul spix

**mary **- gran guacamaya verde


	2. Capítulo 1: el inicio

**Río: papeles cambiados**

**Aquí mi 2da versión de la película Rio.**

**Capítulo 1: **el inicio

La historia comienza en Rio de Janeiro, todas las aves de la selva bailaban y cantaban "Real in Rio", se encontraban 2 pequeños spix machos durmiendo en su nido, 1 con 3 plumas como cresta y el otro con un peinado como palmera (el peinado de Tiago), de repente sus colas se mueven, despiertan y comienzan a bailar en su nido al ritmo de la música. De repente ven a una pequeña spix hembra bailar también, los 3 se ven y se saludan, luego sale un macho adulto detrás de ella (Eduardo de Rio 2).

"Perla, ¿estas lista?" –preguntó él

"si papi" –dijo ella

Eduardo la toma de la nuca con el pico y la lanza del árbol. Los pequeños se asustan al ver eso, pero luego la ven volando y a su padre volar con ella.

"eso estuvo increíble" –dijo 1 de los polluelos

"si ella puede nosotros también, ¿Andrew, tu que dices?" –preguntó el otro

"yo digo que lo hagamos Blu" –dijo Andrew

Ambos abrieron las alas para volar también.

"tu 1ro" –dijo Blu

Andrew obedece a su hermano y se deja caer del nido para luego volar.

"woooo, ahora tu Blu" –dijo Andrew en pleno vuelo

Blu iba a volar cuando todas las aves empezaban a ser capturadas, Blu se asustó. Andrew se fue a esconder en los arbustos. Una de las redes captura a Perla.

"PAPI" –gritó ella

Eduardo fue con ella y empezó a morder la red para liberarla. Una vez liberada ella voló, Eduardo iba a seguirla pero es tacleada por una cacatúa.

"¿Nigel?" –dijo Eduardo al verlo- "¿qué haces con ellos no éramos amigos?"

"mis únicos amigos son ellos" –dijo atravesando el pecho de Eduardo con las garras

"PAPI" –dijo Perla empezando a llorar al ver a su padre ya muerto

Unas aves pasaron frente a Blu y este empezó a caer del nido. Ya en el suelo un contrabandista bien gordo se paró frente a él con una jaula.

"tu vienes con nosotros pequeño" –dijo él para meterlo en la jaula

Andrew se hizo el valiente y le picó el ojo al tipo. Él con el ojo tapado intentó atrapar a Blu. Perla quien aún lloraba vio el dilema de los gemelitos, sin pensarlo 2 veces fue volando a Blu y lo tacleó quitándolo del paso de la jaula y en su lugar a ella la atraparon.

"PERLA" –gritó Blu quien estaba escondido en los arbustos

"BLU HUYE" –gritó ella con lágrimas

"PERO NUESTRA PROMESA" –dijo él llorando- "PROMETISTE QUE ESTARÍAMOS JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE QUE TENDRÍAMOS NUESTRA FAMILIA, NO ME HAGAS ESTO YO TE AMO"

"y yo a ti Blu" –dijo ella llorando- "pero no puedes evitar lo inevitable… olvídame"

El contrabandista alzó la jaula para llevársela.

"PERLA, NO PERLA LLÉVAME CONTIGO" –gritó él y Andrew aparece volando

"Blu vámonos de aquí" –dijo Andrew

"no, no me iré sin ella" –dijo llorando

"ella hubiera querido que nos mantuviéramos a salvo" –dijo Andrew

Blu no dijo nada, solo se fue llorando con su hermano.

**-En un lugar con aviones**

Un contrabandista metió al final la jaula con Perla en el avión y llega Nigel con ella.

"hola Perlita, tanto tiempo sin verte" –dijo él

"tío Nigel ¿cómo pudiste?" –dijo ella enojada y llorando- "mi papá era todo lo que tenía y lo mataste, eres un monstruo" *****

"dime algo que no sepa" –dijo burlándose y se fue

El avión despegó para llevarse a las aves a rumbo desconocido. Días después en Moose Lake Minnesota un camón que decía "mascotas exóticas" estaba pasando por una calle, justo cuando un semáforo se pone en rojo, el conductor se detiene de golpe y con el freno una de las cajas del cargamento se sale y cae del camión mientras este vuelve a avanzar con semáforo en verde. En esa caja se encontraba la pequeña Perla que se pasó todo el camino llorando por su padre.

"hace frío" –dijo ella llorando- "este frío me va a matar… mejor así, estaré con mi familia… lo siento Blu, pero será mejor que encuentres a alguien más, lamento no haber cumplido nuestra promesa"

De repente alguien abre la caja y Perla vio que era una niña pelirroja con lentes que al ver a perla extiende cariñosamente las manos a ella, ella se asusta pensando que la iba a lastimar.

"ya tranquila, no te asustes" –dijo ella tomándola, acercándola a ella y acariciándola- "yo te voy a cuidar"

La niña la abrazó y Perla al ver el cariño que le daba se apoyó en ella y continúo llorando para que la consolara.

Así inicia la historia de Perla.

* * *

><p><strong>Explicaciones:<strong>

*** Para decirle a alguien tío no es necesario que sea tu hermano, también se les dice tío a los buenos amigos de tus padres, esto es para los que creyeron que Eduardo y Nigel los puse como hermanos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí acaba el episodio<strong>

**¿Que pasara después?**

**¿Qué será de Blu y Andrew?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	3. Capítulo 2: salvar la especie

**Contestando reviews:**

**SimpsonsSoloSimpsons. **Ay por face ya te expliqué

**SavageWaiter. **Gracias, aquí está el cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: <strong>salvar la especie

Habían pasado 15 años desde que Perla fue llevada a Minnesota por los contrabandistas, ahora ella era una linda adulta, lista y cariñosa y aún vivía con su amiga Linda Gunderson. El despertador de Linda sonaba y ella oprime el botón, pero ve que no se calla.

"ay ya cállate cállate que me desesperas" –dijo desconectándolo, pero ahora oía ruidos de auto, ve la cabecera de su cama y ve a Perla con sus lentes haciendo esos ruidos y le pone los lentes- "jejeje, buen día Perla"

Linda y Perla comenzaron a hacer su rutina. Se cepillaron los dientes, sirvieron el desayuno, Linda intentaba darle a Perla sus vitaminas.

"traga, traga" –dijo ella intentando darle la cuchara- "Perla Sapphire Gunderson, que necia las vitaminas te hacen bien" –dijo, pero Perla seguía de terca y se le ocurre algo- "uh, que tenemos aquí" –dijo mostrando el cereal favorito de Perla, ella cae y abre el pico y le da la cuchara- "ándele" –dijo de triunfo y ella se asquea

Perla se sube a una patrulla de juguete usándola de patineta y hace ruiditos evadiendo unos obstáculos, alza vuelo dejando la patrulla en un espacio que decía "reservado para Perla". Vuela hasta la computadora de Linda para encenderla mostrando a las 2 de piratas, quita la cortina de la librería "libros la guacamaya azul" y pone el letrero de abierto para al final hacer su saludo con Linda. Perla se metió en su jaula leyendo el libro "Romeo y Julieta".

Ella soltaba lágrimas- "que trágico final para esta hermosa pareja" –dijo ella cerrando el libro- "que lindas son las parejas en los libros y en las películas" –dijo y luego se puso a pensar- "ojalá yo algún día conozca a un macho y con él tener un amor como el de los libros"

"no desesperes amiga" –dijo una voz femenina, Perla voltea y ve a su amiga de la infancia Mary Michaels

"hola Mary" –dijo Perla saliendo de la jaula y saludando a su amiga- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"mi dueña Sylvia salió por una semana para atender a un pariente enfermo en Tennessee y me dio permiso de estar contigo y Linda" –dijo Mary

"tu chocolatito Perla, así como te gusta" –dijo Linda sirviendo el chocolate con 6 galletas y ve a Mary- "ah Mary Sylvia ya me avisó que te quedarías con nosotras"

Perla se acerca al plato, huele el chocolate y suspira- "ah, así o más consentida, amo mis malvaviscos chopeaditos en el chocolate, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 6, mmm" –dijo y empezó, pero una bola de nieve se estrella en la pared, eran sus amigas Alice y Chloe, 2 gansas canadienses gemelas.

"jaja, miren si es nuestra guacamaya favorita" –dijo Alice

"ay siempre de graciosas y maduras" –dijo Perla sarcástica- "¿Qué cuentan?"

"nada, ¿y tú qué? ¿Dónde piensas emigrar este año? ¿al comal de la cocina?" –dijo ella y ambas empiezan a reír

"ja ja ja que graciosas" –dijo ella sarcástica, luego ve a un hombre adulto atinando como tonto y asusta a ambas, luego ve a Perla y se pone a decir cosas sin sentido acercándose al aparador de la librería- "arara arara araaaaaraaa" dijo para luego estrellarse en la ventana del aparador y Perla y Mary lo miran con carta de "¿what?"

Linda oye eso y sale a ver al señor- "ah caray, ¿está bien?" –dijo dejándolo pasar

"si, uy que friito hace allá afuera" –dijo él

"ah, ¿y viene por unos libros?" –preguntó Linda

"¿libros? No no, viaje casi 1000km buscándola a ella" –dijo señalando a Perla quien se comía una galleta

"¿a Perla?" –preguntó Linda

"¿así se llama? Bonito nombre, permítame presentarme, soy Tulio Monteiro Dr. en ornitología y déjame decirte que tu ave es muy especial, hasta donde sabemos… Perla es la última hembra de su especie"

"¿enserio?" –dijo Linda sorprendida

"si, pero todavía hay esperanza para su especie. Hace una semana encontramos un macho, ahora tenemos la esperanza de "juntarlos" para preservar la especie" –dijo Tulio bien alegre

Perla traga un bulto de saliva, Mary abre los ojos como platos y Linda se sorprende.

"oh, qué bueno, está bien. ¿y cuando lo traen para acá?" –preguntó ella

"oh no un ambiente como este no sería bueno para unos polluelos de una especie casi en extinción, además él está en Brasil. Perla debe ir a Rio de Janeiro" –dijo Tulio

"jajajaja, Rio, ¿Brasil?" –dijo ella- "oiga doctor Perla nunca se separa de mí, soy su madre"

"tranquila lo planee todo, ella estará contigo en cada parte del viaje y yo estaré con ambas" –dijo Tulio

Linda se empezaba a enojar y ya tenía ganas de echarlo a patadas- "mire me alaga, pero no somos de las que viajan, además Perla es medio payasita"

"Linda por favor, si no hacemos esto toda su especie se va a extinguir" –dijo Tulio dándole su tarjeta- "me hospedaré en el hotel que está a 3 calles de aquí, tu solo piénsalo"

Tulio se fue dejando a las 3 chicas solas.

"¿tú que dices Perla? ¿irás a Rio a aparearte con el chico?" –le preguntó pícara Mary

Perla se puso roja como tomate maduro- "¿Qué estás loca? ¿ir para aparearme? Yo nunca, pero siéndote sincera, me gustaría conocerlo y tener un amigo"

"nos tienes a Alice, a Chloe y a mí" –dijo Mary

"un amigo chico" –dijo Perla

Linda va con ambas.

"Perla, prometí cuidarte, ¿siempre cumplo mis promesas cierto? Tengo miedo igual que tú, pero no te pediría que lo hicieras si no creyera que es lo correcto" –dijo Linda y alza el puño a Perla- "¿qué dices?" –ambas hacen su saludo- "esa es mi emplumada amiga, y estaremos en casa cuando menos te lo esperes" –dijo y luego llama al teléfono de Tulio- "Tulio ya lo decidimos e iremos" –dijo y luego Tulio dice algo- "ok, ok hasta mañana en la mañana"

**-A la mañana siguiente**

Linda, Perla y Mary empacaron sus cosas, Linda metió a ambas en una jaula de viaje y se fueron con Tulio al aeropuerto.

**-Dentro del avión**

Perla y Mary hablaban en la zona de carga dentro de la jaula.

"tal vez yo encuentre a un macho" –dijo Mary- "según lo que vi en la tele hay muchas aves ahí, tal vez y encuentre a un buen galán"

"¿y qué pasará si te enamoras y decides quedarte ahí? ¿Qué será de Sylvia?" –preguntó Perla

"ella lo entenderá" –dijo Mary

"espero que ese chico sea amable conmigo" –dijo Perla- "lo menos que quiero es llevarme mal con él"

El avión despega y así inicia la aventura de Perla por Rio de Janeiro para salvar su especie.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí acaba el episodio<strong>

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Qué pasará en Rio?**

**¿Perla se hará amigo del chico?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	4. Capítulo 3: título largo

**Contestando reviews:**

**Betochiva. **Gracias, si quieres ver eso debes seguir leyendo.

**SimpsonSoloSimpsons. **Ay ya te conteste eso.

**Megaleo444. **Pues si quieres ver debes seguir leyendo. Wow fuiste el 1ro en notar que Mary hace alusión a Trevor, te felicito.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: <strong>conociendo a alguien olvidado

Ya era de día, el avión de Minnesota a Rio ya había aterrizado. Linda recogió sus maletas y la jaula, se subió al jeep de Tulio e iban en camino al santuario. De camino Perla y Mary estaban viendo el paisaje y por alguna extraña razón Perla se sentía como en casa, cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo vieron gente bailando con disfraces.

"oh, ¿qué pasa aquí?" –preguntó Linda

"es que llegaron a tiempo para el carnaval, el pachangón más grande del lugar, solo unos días para pasar relajo" –dijo Tulio y luego Linda ve a una de ellos con un traje revelador

"oh, ¿es una bailarina?" –preguntó ella

"no, es mi dentista" –dijo él, suena el claxon y la llama- "DRA. BARBOSA"

La señora voltea a verlo- "oh, usa hilo dental Tulio" –dijo y se va

"exacto" –dijo Tulio y luego va con Linda- "el día del carnaval todos vestirán así"

"jeje, yo no" –dijo Linda

Perla y Mary oyeron unos ruidos sobre la jaula, se asoman y ven a un cardenal de cresta roja y un canario amarillo bailando samba y luego van con ellas.

"Olá senhoras, ¿como você está?" –preguntó el canario en portugués (traducción: hola señoritas, ¿Cómo están?)

"am, este… nosotras… no ser… de por aquí" –dijo Perla haciendo señas

"mira Nico, unas turistas" –dijo el cardenal

"pues a mí no me parece" –dijo Nico

"¿en serio no?" –preguntó Mary

"permítanos presentarnos, yo soy Nico y él es Pedro" –dijo Nico

"yo soy Perla y ella es Mary" –dijo Perla

"tons que ¿le cayeron al carnaval?" –preguntó Nico

"no de hecho vine a ver a… un muchacho" –dijo Perla nerviosa al 79%

"ah un Romeo para nuestra Julieta" –dijo Nico en tono picarón

"mi amiga está nerviosa, no ha estado con un macho desde… bueno desde nunca" –dijo Mary

"te daríamos unos consejos, pero estos solo sirven para los machos no hembras" –dijo Pedro

"ya sé, hagamos lo contrario, mira amiguita debes dejar que él dé el 1er paso, así somos los brasileños siempre seguros de nosotros mismos" –dijo Nico- "tu solo déjate llevar"

El semáforo se puso en verde y el jeep empezó a avanzar.

"bueno adiós, recuerda los consejos y sean bienvenidas a Rio de Janeiro" –dijo Pedro y ambos se van

"ay Perla sigue sus consejos y nunca lo tendrás, tal vez eso sirva con las brasileñas pero no con nosotras las norteamericanas" –dijo Mary- "esto es lo que si harás. Te vas a hacer la difícil, debes hacer que te desee, si te pide algo dile que no, entre más te niegas más te deseará, así funciono con mi mamá y eme aquí"

"¿crees que sirva?" –preguntó Perla

"si o me dejo de llamar Mary Michaels" –dijo ella

**-Un largo viaje después**

Ya habían llegado al centro de conservación ambiental y ahí vieron un sinfín de aves.

"esta es la clínica, el corazón de nuestro aviario, aquí atendemos a los heridos" –dijo Tulio dando el tour y muchas aves se trepan en él

"lo quieren mucho" –dijo Linda

"es que soy su gran mamá pájaro" –dijo tomando unas semillas, se las mete en la boca y un pájaro come de esta

"wuacala" –dijeron Perla y Mary en coro

"oh valla" –dijo Linda asqueada

"¿quieren?" –preguntó Tulio

"ah no gracias" –dijo Linda y siguieron el tour

"muchas de estas se los quitamos a los contrabandistas y a veces llegan a morir en el proceso, pero con buenos cuidados se pueden salvar" –dijo Tulio y llegan con una cacatúa herida- "miren, a este lo encontramos anoche" –dijo y luego le habla- "hola amigo te ves mejor que ayer si mucho mejor" –dijo y comenzaron a alejarse

"recupérate" –dijo Perla y este le dedica una mirada maléfica que Perla pareció ver antes, pero decidió ignorarlo

"¿y dónde está Blu?" –preguntó Linda

"oh al chico lo tenemos en un lugar especial, un macho lleno de vida" –dijo Tulio

"ay valla que si" –dijo 1 de los médicos con la cara llena de rasguños

"¿él hizo eso?" –dijo Perla ya aterrada- "ay valla que si es vivo oigan ya quiero volver"

"ay amiga ¿de veras crees que él le haría eso a una hermosa chica como tú?" –dijo Mary- "recuerda, hazte la difícil"

"¿y qué hago por si me descubre?" –preguntó Perla

"jajaja, necesitaría ser más listo que Einstein para descubrir eso, tu tranquila" –dijo Mary

Perla fue sacada de la jaula e introducida en un buzón directo a un habitad.

"AUXILIO AUXILIO, SAQUENME DE AQUI" –gritó ella golpeando la puerta

Del otro lado del cuarto se encontraba un macho de spix adulto golpeando con una piedra una rejilla de ventilación hasta que oye ruidos.

"¿Qué es eso?" –se preguntó él, hizo unas maniobras de rama por rama para ver que era, al parecer no sabía volar. Llegó a la fuente del ruido y vio a Perla- "wow, es hermosa, ¿Qué hará una chica tan linda por aquí?" –dijo y luego recapacita- "no Blu reacciona, recuerda Blu tú le sigues siendo fiel a tu chica… a pesar de que fue separada de ti, pero aun así" –se dijo a sí mismo- "de seguro la apresaron también, si es así debe ser agresiva como yo, debo de mostrarle quien manda aquí, pero no exagerar"

Perla avanzaba nerviosa por el lugar buscando a quien sea.

"¿hola? Amm… vengo en son de paz" –dijo Perla nerviosa y luego oye un ruido de algo que cae al suelo y nerviosa voltea a ver que era Blu que tenía enrollado en su pecho una línea larga de estambre que tenía al final una piedra de zafiro que tenía clavada un anzuelo de pesca de 3 garfios y se queda embobada viéndolo

"_wow, que guapo es, y que fuerte se ve_" –pensó viéndolo detenidamente- "_me habrán dicho otra cosa, es un galán, un adonis griego_" –pensó y luego vio que se acercaba caminando a ella con mirada de depredador- "_1 que creo que me va a ATACAR_" *****

Blu la toma del cogote y la asesta en un tronco.

"Quem é você? Quê está fazendo aqui?" –preguntó Blu en portugués, luego Perla hace ruidos mientras la ahorcaba- "¿qué?"

"me aplastas el cogote" –dijo ella casi respirando

"ah eres de fuera" –dijo Blu soltándola

"gracias, es que no puedo hablar bien si me aplastas el cogote" –dijo viendo que Blu la inspeccionaba cosa que la ponía nerviosa

"eres igual a mi" –dijo Blu

"am… que tal, soy Perla, como la piedra preciosa, la que se crea en un molusco con su baba" –dijo Perla- "que menso ese comentario, mensa mensa mensa" –dijo pegándose en el pico con la pata

"_Perla, el nombre me suena pero no recuerdo de donde_" –pensó Blu y luego la toma- "ven, no hay mucho tiempo"

Perla dio una risa nerviosa y luego es jalada por Blu corriendo.

"oye espérate espérate" –dijo y luego es golpeada por una rama baja

Perla ve que Blu se trepaba por los palitos clavados en el árbol hasta llegar a la cima, ella se levanta y alza vuelo hasta llegar a la rama y Blu aparece frente a ella.

"¿lista?" –preguntó

"_recuerda lo que dijo Mary, hazte la difícil_" –pensó Perla- "no"

"pues bien porque… espera ¿dijiste que no?" –preguntó Blu

"si, no soy de esas" –dijo Perla fingiendo fruncir el seño

"¿de esas?" –dijo Blu desconcertado- "¿lo harás o no?"

"ya te lo dije, no" –dijo Perla

Blu seguía confundido y luego algo hace clic en su cabeza- "¿te estás haciendo la difícil?" –dijo

Perla se le cayó el teatrito, abrió los ojos como platos- "_ay no, me descubrió, debo pensar algo_" –pensó ella- "amm… no, solo no soy de esas que apenas conoces y ya quiere contigo" –dijo ella fingiendo estar enojada

"¿querer con qué? Yo solo intento escaparme de aquí" –dijo Blu mostrando la rejilla de ventilación aboyada

A Perla se le abren más los ojos- "¿escapar? ¿eso era lo que querías hacer?" –dijo ella sintiéndose como una tonta

"si, eso quiero escapa… espérame detén tu caballo, ¿dijiste que quiero contigo?" –dijo enojado

"ah bueno yo…" –iba a decir ella

"TE ACABO DE CONOCER Y CREES QUE QUIERO CONTIGO ¿EH, DIME?" –le gritó Blu

**-En la sala de monitores**

Linda, Tulio y Mary estaban viendo todo lo que pasaba.

"_ay no puede ser la descubrió_" –pensó Mary nerviosa

"creo que las cosas no van bien" –dijo Linda

"tranquila, solo hay que darle sabor al agua y sabrá mejor" –dijo Tulio oprimiendo un botón

**-De regreso en el habitad**

"oye espera es que seguí el consejo tonto de una amiga, sé que me veo linda y de bonitas plumas pero no soy de esas" –dijo nerviosa y luego baja una bola disco tocando la canción say you say me de Lionel Richie- "o-oye creme yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, pero… la canción es bellísima"

Blu la mira con cara de "¿enserio?" mientras Perla cantaba

"naturally, hechízame mi Lionel" –dijo ella luego una piedra sale volando rompiendo la bola disco y parando la canción, Perla se espanta y luego ve que había sido Blu- "oye ¿cuál es tu problema?"

"mi problema es que acabo de conocer a una chica que creí que quería con ella y ahora se porta como ñoña" –dijo Blu enojado

"oye yo no soy ñoña, solo me gustan cosas distintas a las tuyas" –dijo Perla intentando defenderse

"ah ya entiendo, eres una mascota" –dijo Blu

"¿mascota? ¿me dijiste mascota? Para que lo sepas no soy eso, soy una compañera y ya no me debo preocupar por esto porque mañana mismo mi dueña Linda y yo nos iremos de aquí" –dijo Perla bajando volando de árbol

Blu da un salto de fe (assassins creed) y cae de pie del árbol- "es increíble, prefieres estar con… con una humana que con tu especie" –dijo Blu

"oye para que lo sepas esa humana me ha dado amor y apapachos por 15 años mientras que mi propia especie casi me mata de un ahorcado por 15seg" –dijo Perla

"pues déjame decirte esto mascota, por culpa de ellos, yo perdí a mi novia" –dijo Blu poniéndose triste por haber metido un tema muy doloroso

"¿tu novia? ¿qué pasó con ella?" –preguntó Perla empezando a sentirse mal por él

"pues si quieres saber, yo era un polluelo de 4 meses de edad y ella de 2 meses" –comenzó a contar Blu- "habíamos perdido a nuestros padres Andrew y yo…"

"¿Quién es Andrew?" –preguntó Perla interrumpiendo

"mi hermano, gemelo" –dijo Blu

"¿tienes un hermano?" –preguntó Perla

"si, por eso escapo, hace una semana que no lo veo debe preguntarse dónde estoy o si estoy vivo" –dijo Blu- "además él y mi cuñada Riggs su esposa pronto van a ser padres y para nada del mundo me quiero perder eso"

"espera aclárame algo, ambos, tu hermano y tu cuñada… ¿son spix?" –preguntó Perla

"si, ¿por?" –preguntó Blu

"es que el doctor dijo que tú y yo éramos los últimos y que…" –dijo Perla pero Blu la interrumpe

"espérate detén tu caballo, ¿dijo que somos los últimos tú y yo? ¿macho y hembra?" –dijo Blu y ella asiente- "ah, creo saber a dónde va esto, viniste a aparearte conmigo para que procreáramos pollitos"

"no, eso es lo que quiere el doctor, yo solo vine a conocer a alguien más de los míos y hacer un amigo" –dijo Perla defendiéndose del posible ataque

"¿lo juras?" –preguntó Blu y ella asiente- "de acuerdo te creo, además lo pensé y tal vez iniciamos con la pata izquierda"

"si, bueno ¿amigos?" –preguntó ella ofreciéndole el ala

"… amigos" –dijo Blu correspondiendo el saludo

"oye aclárame otra duda, si ustedes viven aquí ¿cómo es que nunca los encontraron?" –preguntó Perla

"es fácil, el padre de Riggs era maestro de supervivencia para polluelos huérfanos, el día que perdí a mi novia Andrew y yo huíamos por toda la selva hasta que nos encontramos con un spix adulto que no preguntó si éramos huérfanos, dijimos que sí y nos llevó a una cueva donde conocimos a otros huérfanos, ahí conocimos a Riggs y créeme, al verse por 1ra vez ya había una conexión entre ambos, el adulto que era el padre de Riggs nos acogió a todos, fue como un padre para mi hermano, para mí y los otros, nos enseñó a cómo sobrevivir a la selva sin adultos a nuestro lado, pasó el tiempo y Andrew y yo empezamos a valernos por nosotros mismos, también la conexión entre él y Riggs iba creciendo más hasta el punto de empezar a salir como pareja, él padre al principio no lo aceptaba, pero al verla tan feliz con él les dio su bendición, se casaron, el padre falleció el año pasado dejándonos a cargo de su academia, la cual está bien oculta en la selva, solo yo, mi hermano, Riggs y los que aprendieron ahí saben dónde está" –dijo Blu- "de hecho ahí vivimos mi hermano, Riggs y yo, pero la semana pasada iba por frutas para comer, me capturaron y eme aquí"

"oye me decías que perdiste a tus padres, ¿qué más pasó?" –preguntó Perla

"bueno, eso fue al mes de nacidos, Andrew y yo solo nos teníamos el 1 al otro, nos cuidamos entre nosotros. 2 semanas después un amigo de papá (Eduardo) el cual vivía al lado y del cual nos llevaba nuestra comida y lo necesario al saber de nuestros padres perdió a su mujer cuando ella dio a luz a su futura hija prometiéndole que la cuidaría bien, 2 semanas después ella nació, era una cosita tan tierna, sé que creerás que es loco, pero al verla ahí por 1ra vez me enamoré de ella. 1 mes después ella y yo empezamos a salir, al parecer a su padre yo le caía bien, como el hijo varón que jamás tuvo (ya sé que así no es porque ya vimos cómo es con Blu en los trailers, pero recuerden que los papeles están cambiados) así que nos dio su bendición, juramos que cuando fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos, que estaríamos juntos para siempre y que tendríamos nuestra familia, pero tuvieron que llegar los humanos a arruinar todo, se la llevaron a quien sabe dónde y no he vuelto a saber de ella, me dijo que la olvidara, pero no puedo, juré no volver a enamorarme, que sería solo de ella"

A Perla le llegó eso al corazón y vio que Blu empezó a llorar, sin pensarlo lo abrazó, Blu se sorprende por eso.

"siento que te pasara eso, debe ser horrible pasar por esto, perder al ave que más amabas" –dijo Perla

Blu corresponde el abrazo- "ya sabes lo que dicen, los spix cuando tienen una pareja esta es para toda la vida y si la pierden caen en una depresión que los mata con el tiempo, sinceramente yo quería morirme, si no era feliz no tenía razón de vivir, pero mi hermano siempre estaba conmigo para evitarlo, diciéndome que algún día ella volvería a mi… y sigo apegado a eso, pero ya han pasado 15 años, ya esperé mucho, no puedo esperar más… ¿y tu has tenido pareja?"

"no, o no me acuerdo, no me acuerdo mucho de mi infancia, solo me recuerdo en una caja y luego fui encontrada por Linda" –dijo Perla

**-En la sala de monitores**

Tulio, Linda y Mary veían todo lo que pasaba y vieron a los guacamayos abrazados.

"parece que las cosas van bien" –dijo Tulio- "el único problema es que esa bola disco me costó mucho dinero y Blu la rompió"

"de seguro no le gustaba la canción" –dijo Linda

"bueno, mejor hay que irnos para dejarlos solos, ven te invito a cenar" –dijo Tulio saliendo de la sala de monitores seguido por Linda y Mary

"la verdad no me siento cómoda dejando sola a Perla" –dijo Linda

"tranquila, para eso está Silvio para vigilar todo" –dijo Tulio señalando a un guardia en pose de descanso y cara intimidante que al notar una mosca lanza un lápiz aun en esa pose y el lápiz se clava en la pared dándole a la mosca- "además Blu está con ella"

"ok, pero por si acaso Mary" –llama a la guacamaya verde y ella presta atención- "quédate a cuidar de Perla"

Mary asiente y vuelve a la sala de monitores mientras que ambos humanos se van.

**-De regreso en el habitad**

Blu y Perla ya habían acabado el abrazo y este seguía intentando aboyar la reja de ventilación para escapar.

"oye Blu lo haces mal" –dijo Perla volando y aterrizando a su lado

"¿cómo que lo hago mal?" –preguntó Blu

"si, la reja es de metal y le pegas con una roca, así tardarás semanas en abrirlo" –dijo Perla- "debes usar algo que también sea de metal"

"pero aquí no hay nada" –dijo Blu

**-En la zona de guardia**

En la sala de guardia Sylvio empezó a oír música de carnaval en su radio y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la samba hasta que oye un ruido y entra por una puerta alumbrando con su linterna y ve que la cacatúa herida estaba en el suelo.

"oowww, tranquilo mi chiquito" –dijo levantando al ave con ambas manos y hablándole como un padre a su bebé- "no te preocupes aquí estoy nada te va a pasar"

Luego la cacatúa le pone en la cara un pañuelo con cloroformo que puso al guardia a dormir, la cacatúa que nunca estuvo herida abre la puerta de entrada de la clínica y una figura entra.

**-De regreso en el habitad**

Blu seguía intentando aboyar la reja de ventilación hasta que ve que la puerta se abre, decide aprovechar la oportunidad e irse, comienza a maniobrar por las ramas, pero luego es metido en un saco.

"¡oigan, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué pasa? sáquenme de aquí¡" –gritó Blu intentando salir

Perla oye eso y busca a Blu.

"¿Blu, donde estás?" –dijo Perla buscándolo y luego ve a esa figura de antes- "ah hola, ¿has visto a un…?" –no paró de hablar porque la cacatúa apareció atrás de ella y le puso el pañuelo con cloroformo y la puso a dormir, luego la figura la puso en el saco

**-En la sala de monitores**

Lo que no sabían es que Mary había visto todo desde las cámaras.

"ay no Perla" –dijo al ver a su amiga capturada

Voló fuera de la sala y se ocultó viendo a la cacatúa y la figura salir de la clínica y decide seguirlos en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Explicaciones:<strong>

*** Aquí Blu tiene un físico fuerte por estar en la selva, no como el de Roberto pero si estaba fuerte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí acaba el episodio<strong>

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Qué pasará con Blu y Perla?**

**¿Podrán Blu y Perla recordar quiénes son?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	5. Capítulo 4: pesadilla viviente

**Contestando reviews:**

**Megaleo444. **¿Mary enamorada de Perla? Amigo sin ofender pero estás como tarado si crees eso. El fic de bio-impacto se llama "Mi hogar". Lo del físico de Blu pues en eso si tienes razón. ¿También viste la trilogía de volver al futuro? Esas películas me gustaron y mucho.

**SimpsonsSoloSimpsons. **Esa es mi idea que sea poco similar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: <strong>pesadilla viviente

Nuestro dúo estaba despertando, ambos se encontraban dentro de una jaula cubierta con un saco de lona, Blu vio un pedazo rasgado, lo rasgó más con el pico y vio por el hoyito que estaban en las favelas dirigiéndose a una casa.

"no hay como casita no hay como casita" –dijo Perla muerta de miedo- "como desearía estar en mi jaula con mi campanita, ay amo mi campanita"

"shh, patas parriba" –dijo Blu y cae al suelo haciéndose el muerto

"¿qué? No necesito hacerme la muerte estoy a 5seg de que me dé el soponcio" –dijo Perla desesperada

"solo hazlo" –dijo Blu

"está bien" –dijo Perla y cae patas arriba

"ahora no hagas ruido" –dijo Blu

Un niño moreno con una playera del equipo de Brasil caminaba por las favelas camino a la casa antes mencionada. Toca la puerta y un hombre gordo le abre.

"entra niño, Marcel te estaba esperando" –dijo el gordo

El niño entró y se acercó al que parecía el líder de los contrabandistas, Marcel.

"¿los trajiste?" –preguntó y el niño asintió- "jajaja, ¿lo ven? ¿qué les dije de este niño?"

"¿Qué te lo ibas a llevar al baile con su lana?" –dijo el gordo y Marcel le da un zape

"no, que él me recuerda a mi cuando era niño, bien hecho Fernando, toma" –dijo Marcel dándole dinero

"oye, esto es la mitad de lo prometido" –dijo Fernando

"limosnero y con garrote" –dijo Marcel y quita el saco y se sorprende al ver a los guacamayos "muertos"- "Fernando claramente te dije que quería a las aves vivas" –dijo y toma a Perla- "dime niño ¿acaso esta cosa parece viva?"

Perla estaba más muerta de miedo por el hecho de estar en la mano de Marcel, sin pensarlo 2 veces le muerde la mano, Marcel por el dolor la suelta y Perla vuela intentando buscar la salida. Mientras con Blu él aprovecha la acción de Perla para salir por una puerta de perro en la entrada, sale de la jaula y va corriendo hacia ella. Perla de tanto volar divisa un tragaluz y se dirige a este, pero al estar a punto de salir es tacleada y apoyada en una viga horizontal, una pluma blanca cae cerca de ella, mira arriba y ve a la misma cacatúa de la clínica.

"hola, pollita linda ¿qué te pasa? ¿acaso te aprieto el cogote?" –dijo la cacatúa

Blu estaba a punto de salir, pero se detiene al ver la escena.

"ach, ahora deberé salvarla" –dijo Blu desenrollando su lazo (recuerden que Blu tiene enrollado en el pecho un lazo de lana con una piedra de zafiro en esta la cual tiene clavada un anzuelo de 3 garfios)

Desenrolla el lazo, hace girar el anzuelo y lo lanza enrollándose en el cogote de la cacatúa.

"¿qué es esto?" –dijo la cacatúa, ve a Blu quien tenía el lazo

Blu tira del lazo y tira a la cacatúa- "no dejaré que la lastimes cacatúa" –dijo Blu volviendo a enrollar su lazo y ponérselo ora vez, pero de repente sale otra ave que lo derriba por la espalda

"Go Go Go, guarda chi abbiamo qui, Blu terreni soldato" –dijo el ave en italiano (traducción: vaya vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, Blu el soldado terrestre)

Blu se sorprendió- "conozco esa voz y ese idioma" –dijo, voltea la cabeza y ve a un águila calva la cual tenía puestas unas antiparras negras que no dejaban ver sus ojos, ambas patas eran prótesis, garras de metal afiladas, su ala derecha era una prótesis de metal, las plumas eran cuchillos, el ala tenía un cañón unido a una pequeña manguera conectada a un jet pack y una pechera como la de Nigel en Rio 2 solo que esta era negra con un cráneo de guacamayo con 2 hachas cruzadas de color rojo, en vez de collarín era un cuello como el de Drácula y además en vez de tela era de un material a prueba de balas- "¿Benito Mussolini?" –dijo Blu como si hubiera vivido una pesadilla, una pesadilla viviente *****

"Ciao Blu, ci siamo incontrati di nuovo dopo tanto" –dijo Benito alzando las garras para darle el golpe de gracia (traducción: hola Blu, nos encontramos de nuevo luego de tanto)

"¡BENITO!" –gritó Marcel y este voltea- "los necesitamos vivos"

"¿cosa dire?" –le preguntó Benito a la cacatúa (traductor: ¿qué dijo?)

"ha detto che la necessità di vivere" –dijo la cacatúa (traductor: dijo que los necesitamos vivos)

"campana si è salvato, ma vedremo e poi sarà regolare i conti con il tuo fratello" –dijo Benito soltando a Blu (traductor: te salvó la campana, pero nos volveremos a ver y luego ajustaré cuentas con tu hermano)- "Nigel, si prende a lui a prendersi cura della femmina" –dijo, encendió su jetpack y fue con Perla (traductor: Nigel, tú llévatelo a él yo me encargaré de la hembra)

Nigel tomó a Blu de las patas y lo arrojó volando a la jaula. Benito toma a Perla del cogote y hace lo mismo volando con el jetpack a la jaula.

"esas son mis aves, los últimos guacamayos azules spix del planeta, valen una fortuna" –dijo poniéndoles una cadena a ambos en las patas- "Fernando llévalos al otro cuarto"

Fernando tomó la jaula y la llevó al otro cuarto el cual estaba lleno de aves enjauladas y un murciélago.

"lo siento amigos, es mi chamba" –dijo poniendo la jaula colgando en un gancho y se va

"no puedo creerlo no puedo creer que esté vivo" –dijo Blu con una mirada fría a la puerta

"¿quién?" –preguntó Perla

"Mussolini" –dijo Blu sin verla

"¿Mussolini? ¿el dictador italiano? él murió hace 56 años" –dijo Perla creyendo que hablaba del Mussolini humano

"no me refiero a ese Mussolini, me refiero al águila que te arrojó a la jaula" –dijo Blu- "él y el padre de Riggs fueron compañeros de un militar retirado desde polluelos hasta los 5 años que les enseñó a cómo sobrevivir, al irse a la selva juraron compartir lo que aprendieron a los que los necesitaran, en este caso los polluelos huérfanos, pero en un viaje al Amazonas para aprender a defendernos en una zona llena de peligros Mussolini traicionó a mi maestro y tras una dura batalla mi maestro lo arrojó al río ara que se lo comieran las pirañas y lo dimos por muerto, pero ahora lo encuentro vivo y al parecer no salió del todo vivo, perdió ambas patas, el ala derecha y de seguro las antiparras y la pechera esconden algo feo, el nombre se debe a que se llama Benito, pero por ser italiano se empezó a apodar Mussolini, dado que el real Mussolini también se llamaba Benito"

Ambos guacamayos oyen un sonido de algo golpeando metal y ven que el sonido lo hacía Nigel golpeando los barrotes de las jaulas con una pierna de pollo.

"mmm… creo que se me atoró un poco de pollo en el pico, ¿me ayudan?" –dijo acercándose a unas aves pequeñas con el pico abierto. Todas se hacen para atrás excepto 1, este con miedo acerca la pata a Nigel para tomar el pedazo, pero Nigel cierra el pico con fuerza, pero por suerte el ave reacciona rápido, Nigel ríe como loco y vuela con Blu y Perla sacudiendo la jaula haciendo que Blu caiga de sentón y Perla caiga sobre él- "oh ya sé que no soy un pájaro bonito, pero solía ser un galanazo una estrella, lo tenía todo para mí, un show genial, chicas también, pero tuvo que llegar un loro a quitarme mi trabajo y ahora soy tan vil, un contrabandista tramposo y carcelero"

Nigel vio a ambos guacamayos, Blu lo miraba con una expresión fría y Perla lo vio con una mirada de susto con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces Nigel tuvo un recuerdo de una niña hace años y dijo:

"¿Perla?" –dijo Nigel

Perla cambia su mirada a una de sorpresa- "¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" –preguntó

Nigel la mira con una mirada maligna- "jejeje, es increíble que me hayas olvidado, pero quien te culpa eras apenas una niña y yo que tú mejor lo olvido, digo ¿qué niña le gustaría recordar al asesino de su padre?" –dijo él de manera fría

Perla oyó todo lo que dijo sin entender lo que dijo, pero al oír las palabras "asesino" y "padre" le vino un recuerdo de cuando era niña, de cómo aprendió a volar, como la capturaron, pero sobre todo recordó a su padre Eduardo y de cómo murió en garras de Nigel.

"no, no ¡no esto no puede estar pasando no!" –gritó Perla empezando a llorar y abrazando a Blu buscando protección

"oh Perlita, esto si está pasando" –dijo Nigel de manera tétrica- "dulces pesadillas, jajajajaja" –dijo y se fue riendo como loco

Perla seguía llorando en el pecho de Blu y él no podía estar más confundido, así que decide hablar.

"Perla, ¿lo conoces?" –preguntó Blu

"si, él… él… ¡él mató a mi padre!" –dijo Perla entre sollozos- "mató a mi padre, la única familia que me quedaba, ya lo recuerdo, nací aquí en Rio, yo vivía feliz con mi padre, él me amaba, me cuidaba, me consolaba cuando tenía pesadillas, pero tuvo que llegar él, su nombre es Nigel, era el mejor amigo de papá, yo le decía tío Nigel, pero un día, justo aproximándose el carnaval llegaron los contrabandistas, ahí fui atrapada en una red, él me sacó y salí volando de ahí, él intentó seguirme, pero fue tacleado por Nigel el cual estaba aliado con los contrabandistas y lo asesinó, ¡por su culpa me quedé sola!" –dijo Perla llorando aún más

A Blu le dolía verla así y aprovechando que lo estaba abrazando decide corresponder el abrazo y la acerca más a su pecho. Perla se sorprende por eso, pero decide dejarse llevar y continua llorando en Blu.

"Perla, lamento lo que tuviste que pasar, te entiendo, yo perdí a mi madre de la misma forma, la única que cuidó de mí y de mi hermano" –dijo Blu

"¿única? ¿y tu padre?" –preguntó Perla

"no sé y no me interesa, cuando mamá le dijo que estaba embarazada le dijo que jamás quiso hijos, ella le rogó que se quedara, él no la escuchó y se fue. Es increíble, ellos eran lo que podría decirse la pareja perfecta, él la cuidaba, la amó con toda el alma y luego ella viene a decirle eso y la abandona, mi padre nunca me hizo falta ni me hará" –dijo Blu enojado y a la vez triste por revivir ese recuerdo

"hay machos que les asusta la idea de ser padres y abandonan a sus parejas, pero luego de pensarlo por un tiempo regresan dispuestos a correr por esa responsabilidad" –dijo Perla

"eso es cierto, pero papá jamás regresó, como dije antes nunca me hizo falta ni me hará" –dijo Blu

Perla y Blu seguían compartiendo ese dolor juntos.

"aww, che ternera scena" –oyeron y voltearon viendo a Benito en el suelo (traducción: aww, que tierna escena)- "mi disgusto scene di gara" –dijo y enciende su jet pack volando y aterrizando sobre la jaula (traducción: me dan asco las escenas tiernas)

"Mussolini, ¿perché sei qui?" –dijo Blu hablando en italiano y enojado porque se arruinó el momento (traducción: ¿qué haces aquí?)

"¿forse non posso venire a vedere il mio miglior apprendista con la sua ragazza?" –dijo Benito burlándose (traducción: ¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor aprendiz con su novia?)

"lei non è la mia ragazza, e io tempo fa ha smesso di essere il vostro apprendista" –dijo Blu (traducción: ella no es mi novia, y yo hace mucho dejé de ser tu aprendiz)

Benito ríe y toma a Blu del cogote con una de sus garras de metal y lo acerca a él (como Nigel tomó a Perla al final de su canción en la película)- "jejeje, se è vero, io non sono il tuo maestro, né la vostra o il vostro fratello, così ho la libertà di uccidere" –dijo de manera fría y tenebrosa (traducción: si es cierto, ya no soy tu maestro, ni tuyo ni de tu hermano, por lo tanto tengo la libertad de matarlo)

Blu se asustó por lo que dijo su ex maestro- "per favore non aspettatevi di farlo, ha una moglie e presto sarà un papà" –le rogó Blu (traducción: no espera por favor no lo hagas, él tiene esposa y muy pronto va a ser papá)

"¿davvero? possono avere bisogno di visitarle per abortire quella cosa, uccidere il tuo fratello e divertirsi con la femmina di uccidere lei alla fine con i miei artigli" –dijo Benito sin importarle lo que dijo Blu [traducción: ¿ enserio? pues tal vez deba ir a visitarlos para abortar esa cosa, matar a tu hermano y divertirme con la hembra (se refiere a que va a ir a violarla) para al final matarla con mis garras]

Blu se asustó más por lo que dijo y que lo dijera sin importancia.

"sei un mostro" –dijo Blu (traducción: eres un monstruo)

"dimmi qualcosa che non so" –dijo Benito soltando a Blu haciendo que caiga de espaldas (traducción: dime algo que no sepas)- "addio ai due" –dijo, enciende su jetpack y se va (traducción: adiós a los 2)

"eso no estuvo bien águila, asustas y no es correcto" –dijo Perla y va con Blu quien recién se levanta- "¿estás bien?"

"no, definitivamente NO ESTOY BIEN" –gritó Blu golpeando la jaula lo que comenzó a balancearla a una ventana

"oye espera la ley de la supervivencia dice que hay que esperar a que alguien venga a ayudar" –dijo Perla

"NADIE VENDRÁ MASCOTA, SOLO SOMOS TÚ Y YO Y SI NO SALIMOS NOS VAN A MATAR Y AÚN MÁS MATARÁN A MI FAMILIA ASÍ QUE AYÚDAME" –gritó Blu mientras seguía golpeando la jaula

"espera tranquilo solo abre la jaula ya" –dijo Perla abriendo la jaula y Blu se detuvo sorprendido por eso

"bromeas ¿cierto?" –dijo Blu

"solo es un perno deslizable pan comido, bueno ánimos" –dijo Pera alzando vuelo hacia la ventana, pero Blu toma la jaula con el pico y la cadena los detiene- "¿por qué no avanzas?"

"ah no puedo" –dijo Blu con la jaula en el pico

"¿qué? ¿no puedes qué?" –dijo Perla

Blu ve a Nigel y Benito acercarse a ambos, por el susto suelta la jaula y esta golpea a ambos.

"¡no puedo volar!" –gritó y ambos empezaron a caer hasta aterrizar en una caja llena de poliestireno

"¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" –preguntó Perla enojada

"yo creí que no sería importante además…" –iba a decir Blu pero se detiene a ver a Nigel y Benito volando hacia ellos- "… tenemos que irnos"

Ambos empezaron a correr pero la cadena hizo que se tropezaran.

"no vuelas ¿pero si corres?" –preguntó Perla

"corriendo nadie me vence" –dijo Blu

"entonces sigue mis pasos, pata de adentro pata de afuera y así sucesivamente" –dijo Perla y así ambos comenzaron a correr por las favelas- "genial, encadenada a la única ave no voladora"

"oye técnicamente hay muchas especies de aves no voladoras" –dijo Blu

"trucha" –dijo Perla

"la trucha es un pez" –dijo Blu

"no, trucha" –dijo Perla señalando a 2 personas con una caja, se agachan rápido y evaden, Perla se da vuelta y ve que casi los alcanzan- "a este paso nunca los perderemos"

"¿confías en mí?" –preguntó Blu

"¿Qué si confió en ti?" –dijo Perla y los ve más cerca lo que la asusta más- "si, confío en ti confío en ti"

"entonces no te sueltes" –dijo Blu subiéndola a su espalda- "lo haremos al estilo de las hachas sonrientes"

Blu desenrolla su lazo, lo hace girar y lo lanza enroscándose en una escalera contra incendios, corre y salta haciendo que el lazo haga un efecto de yoyo (de yoyo cuando hace la vuelta al mundo, una técnica que consiste en que el yoyo de una vuelta completa) aterrizando en la escalera, Blu enrolla su lazo y sube la escalera trepando y usando parkour hasta llegar a los tejados donde empezó a correr saltando por tejado en tejado corriendo a todo lo que da hasta que ve que no quedan más tejados.

"sujétate bien Perla" –dijo Blu sin detenerse

Salta en pose de salto de fe aterrizando en un techo de láminas, con el impacto se desprende una lámina empezando a patinar por los techos. Nigel y Benito hacen su acto de aparición aun yendo tras ellos.

"Blu nos alcanzan" –dijo Perla

"PERLA" –oyeron un grito, alzan la mirada y ven volando a Mary

"MARY" –gritó feliz al ver a su amiga

"Benito hey, ¿eventuali piani?" –dijo Nigel (traducción: oye Benito, ¿algún plan?)

"se, ho intenzione di porre fine una volta per tutte" –dijo Benito apagando su jetpack, parándose en Nigel quien aún volaba, y activó su ala con unan garra de 4 dedos, era un arpón gancho (traducción: si, voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas)

"ah chicos no quiero asustarlos pero el águila sacó un arpón de su ala" –dijo Mary volando a su lado

Blu mira atrás y ve que Benito los apuntaba con un arpón, luego vio enfrente que poste de luz y se le ocurre una idea.

"Perla sujétate bien y tú Mary ven y sujétate" –dijo Blu, ambas obedecen y sujeta bien la orilla- "aquí vamos"

Benito dispara el arpón, pero Blu de un fuerte y rápido movimiento mueve la lámina y giran a la izquierda. El arpón pasó de largo y se estrelló en el poste eléctrico haciendo que el arpón se electrocute y la estática avanza hacia Nigel y Benito.

"oh andando male" –dijo Benito con cara de -_-, la electricidad llega a ellos y se electrocutan (traducción: oh va a doler)

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" –preguntó Mary

"a la selva, debo alertar a mi hermano de esto" –dijo Blu

Al oír la palabra "selva" Perla se aterró un poco y los 3 siguieron patinando po los techos directo a la selva.

**-En una cueva lejos de la ciudad**

En una cueva escondida en la selva se encontraba una sala llena de niños y niñas de todas las edades y especies practicando karate, frente a ellos estaba un spix adulto parecido a Blu, la única diferencia era que su cresta era la misma que tenía Tiago de Rio 2, en una pared de la cueva había un estandarte cuyo símbolo era el mismo que tenía Benito en su chaleco, el cráneo de guacamayo con las 2 hachas cruzadas.

"niños alto" –dijo el spix y todos se detuvieron- "bien hecho, cada día mejoran más, la cena está servida, mañana continuamos ¿entendieron?"

"si maestro Andrew" –dijeron todos los niños y se van a cenar

Una spix hembra que cargaba un huevo se acercó a Andrew. La spix tenía los ojos cafés, el peinado era como tipo Rihanna (osea cabello de plumas corto un lado más largo que el otro y el lado largo le cubre un ojo) Andrew nota su presencia.

"hola Riggs" –la saludó Andrew, la abraza con un ala y le da un beso en la frente

"hola Andrew" –dijo Riggs- "¿has sabido algo de Blu?"

Andrew dio un largo suspiro- "no, ya ha pasado una semana y nada, temo lo peor" –dijo

"amor no te preocupes, recuerda que él es el mejor peleador de aquí, a pesar de que ya no vuela aun nadie lo vence, estoy segura que volverá sano y salvo" –dijo Riggs tratando de animar a su esposo- "además conociendo a mi cuñado no es de los que se rinden"

"si, tienes razón, él no es de los que se rinden sin pelear" –dijo Andrew, siente unos leves jalones en el ala, voltea y ve a una niña **halcón aleto**** (Falco femoralis) **de 1 mes de nacida quien le daba unos jalones con mirada de preocupación- "Mya (se pronuncia maia) ¿qué haces aquí no deberías estar cenando?" –le preguntó Andrew a la pequeña halcón ******

"la preocupación me quitó el apetito ¿ha sabido algo de él?" –preguntó la pequeña Mya

"lo siento pequeña no hemos sabido nada de mi hermano" –dijo Andrew lo que entristeció a la pequeña- "bueno si no puedes comer ve a la cama ¿quieres que te arrope?"

"solo él me arropa, pero bueno está bien" –dijo Mya

Andrew cargó a Mya y la llevó a su habitación cuya única fuente de luz era una vela, la acostó en un nido hecho de hojas y la tapó con una manta.

"no te preocupes él de seguro está bien, recuerda él es el hacha sonriente más fuerte y valiente de aquí" –dijo apagando la vela y se retira- "_ay Blu ¿Dónde diablos estás?_" –pensó Andrew preocupado

* * *

><p><strong>Explicaciones:<strong>

*** De seguro se preguntarán ¿por qué puse a Benito? Bueno si quieren una respuesta se las diré, la idea de un Blu que sabe pelear me hizo saber que Nigel no tendría mucha oportunidad con él. Así que puse un 2do antagonista el cual es Benito alias Mussolini. Además pienso hacer una secuela donde él sea el villano principal.**

**** La pequeña halcón dará una buena participación aquí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí acaba el episodio<strong>

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Podrán Blu y Perla despegarse?**

**¿Podrán recordar quién es quién?**

**¿Podrá Blu regresar con su familia?**

**¿Podrá Blu alertar a Andrew?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


End file.
